Eadgar's Ruse
Details Walkthrough Starting off Start the quest by speaking to Sanfew, who lives on the top floor of the circular building in Taverley. He will ask you to find out the secret of the herb Goutweed in order to perform the next part of the purifying ritual on the Druid's circle north east of Taverley. Only the Trolls in the Troll Stronghold know about Goutweed, so Sanfew will suggest you speak to his friend Eadgar who lives near there at the top of Trollheim. Getting to Trollheim You need to make your way to Trollheim using the same route as in the Troll Stronghold quest, so go north from Taverley to Burthorpe and follow the mountain path out of the north west corner of the town. Go south at the fork in the path to Tenzing's house. If you don't already have climbing boots buy some here from Tenzig for 12 coins. Wear the climbing boots and climb over the stile in his back yard, following the path north. At the next junction climb over the rocks, follow the path and go east at the next fork, climbing over rocks as required. Walk past Dad and use the northern Arena Exit gate. At the next two junctions head west and then north and go into the Cave Entrance. Follow the cave round and use the exit to appear inside Trollheim. Meeting Eadgar If you didn't rescue Eadgar during the Troll Stronghold quest you will need to do so now before you can continue. He can be found in the prison that you went to during the Troll Stronghold quest. (Even if you have freed Eadgar, he will still be in the prison cell. If you can't steal a cell key from the sleeping trolls to get him out, you know that you have previously freed Eadgar). Pickpocket the two sleeping guards to get the key to his cell. Once you've rescued him you can return to Trollheim and continue with this quest. Climb to the top of the hill in the centre of Trollheim, using Protect from Missiles as you run past the Thrower Trolls to avoid taking large amounts of damage. When you get to the top enter the cave and speak to Eadgar about goutweed. He will suggest that you speak to one of the Troll cooks. The troll cook Leave Eadgar's cave, go back down the hill and head south west, following the path round into the Troll Stronghold. Once in the stronghold go south and then down the stairs. You'll see four Troll cooks here - one of them will be called Burntmeat. Speak to him about and he will offer to tell you about Goutweed in exchange for a human to cook in his stew. You can't simply kill someone in the wilderness and give Burntmeat the corpse, so go back and talk to Eadgar. He will have a quick think and then come up with a plan... The parrot Eadgar will tell you he needs a parrot in order to fool the Trolls into thinking you've given them a human. Go to the zoo in Ardougne and talk to Parroty Pete at the north part of the zoo near the wolf enclosure. He will tell you that their favourite food is pineapple chunks, and that they will get drunk if you feed them vodka. Use your pineapple chunks on your booze to make alco-chunks and then use them on the aviary hatch on the west side of the parrot cage. You'll obtain a drunk parrot and tell Parroty Pete that you will take it to the vet. Instead, take it to Eadgar. You need to make it look like a human, taste like a human, smell like a human, and talk like a human. *'Talk like a human' - Go back to the Troll Stronghold and find the prison cells. To get there go north from the entrance to the stronghold, down the stairs, east through the door and down another set of stairs. Hide your parrot under the rack just north of the cells. *'Look like a human' - Retrace your steps back to Eadgar's cave and give him ten grain and a regular log. *'Taste like a human' - Give Eadgar five raw chicken. *'Smell like a human' - Go to Taverley. You will see a Tegid washing robes in the lake. Talk to him and ask for a dirty robe, then threaten him to get one. Take it to Eadgar. Truth serum After you've done all of this Eadgar will tell you that you need to make a troll potion so that Burntmeat won't lie to you about Goutweed. Search the grass patches around Eadgar's hill, until you find a tiny troll thistle growing in one of them. It may take you a while, but keep searching. If unable to find it, one may find it helpful to world hop and check the grass directly north or directly east of the cave. Once you've found it dry it on one of the fires outside the Troll Stronghold to turn it into dried thistle and then grind it in the pestle and mortar to make ground thistle. Finally, add it to your unfinished ranarr potion to make a troll potion. Talk to Eadgar again. He will take the potion off of you and tell you that the parrot has heard enough by now, so you can get it back. Go back to the prison cells in the Troll Stronghold and search the rack to retrieve the parrot and then give it to Eadgar. Getting Goutweed After you show the potion to Eadgar he will give you the fake man. Go back to the cooks in the stronghold and give the dummy to Burntmeat. He'll give you a piece of burnt meat as a reward (which you can discard as it serve no purpose in the quest). He'll also tell you that the goutweed is kept in the storeroom, and that you can find the key by searching the kitchen drawers. Search the drawers in the south east corner of the room and, once you have the storeroom key, go down the stairs near the kitchen and down the hallway. This next part is the hardest. You need to sneak past the guards. If one of them sees you, you'll be knocked out and kicked out of the storeroom. The rocks hit 0-6 damage. Protect from Missiles blocks the damage but doesn't prevent getting kicked out. The best way to do this is to use the safe spots, which are dead ends surrounded by three crates. Time your movement and run to the first, then wait for your chance to run to the second. Wait there until you get the chance to run to the goutweed crate and search it. You'll be kicked out after you get one piece of goutweed. Give this to Sanfew to finish the quest! Reward *1 Quest point *11,000 Herblore experience *Ability to grow and steal goutweed, which can be traded for herbs *Ability to use the Trollheim teleport spell Category:Quests